By Your Side
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: To stay by the other's side for as long as he could was all he ever wanted. Even though it means he has to hide his feeling from his best friend. But when staying by his best friend's side isn't enough anymore for him, what will he do about it? Fon27


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Although I wish I could own Hibari Kyouya –hics-

**Pairings:** 1827, Fon27

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** AU! Unbeta so beware of some errors and mistakes I made in this fic (I'm still trying to improve my writing skill), OOC (although I do try my best not to make it but oh well, I'm afraid I've done it unconsciously. Please forgive me for that).

* * *

><p><strong>-By Your Side-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Trip over love, you can get up. Fall in love and you fall forever.<em>

* * *

><p>The first time they met with each other was when Tsuna was just a three year old little boy and Fon was eight years old. It happens on a snowy day where Tsuna is sniveling while his little hands burying his death pet under the ground. Fon who just moved in to the town looked at the small boy with curiosity in his eyes.<p>

"What are you doing?" The small Chinese boy asked.

Tsuna glanced behind his shoulder to look at him; his honey-colored eyes glistened with tears. "I'm burying Usa-chan." The small boy whispered as if afraid that his loud voice will disturb the now death rabbit's sleep.

Fon looked at the small boy in front of him silently, his eyes watching the boy's messy attire carefully. It seems like the small brunette had been staying out so long just to give his death pet a proper burial. The Chinese boy can't help but feel a slight tug within his heart at the sight. There's no denying that the small boy in front of him was really care for his death pet.

Fon kneeled beside the small brunette, his hand helping the boy bury the now death rabbit. "What are you doing?" Tsuna asked, looking at the older boy beside him with curiosity.

"Helping you. It will be quicker if we do it together," Fon answered lightly, he could already feel the cold seeped through his hand.

Tsuna says nothing to reply him after that; the small brunette simply accepted Fon's answer and continue to bury his pet alongside this stranger. Once they finished, their face have been red from staying out so long in a cold weather although it doesn't stop Tsuna from giving the Chinese boy a small gentle smile. A smile that managed to make Fon's breath hitched.

"Thank you for helping Tsuna. Um…Tsuna never see you around here before," The small boy said shyly.

The way the small boy refer himself made a small smile appear on Fon's face as he looks at the younger boy kindly. "I just moved in to the town. My name is Fon. It's nice to meet you,"

"Fon? I'm Tsuna!" The small brunette replied happily, completely forgetting his shyness at the newcomer.

"Ah…nice to meet you then, Tsuna." Fon smiled gently, something that manages to make Tsuna blushed even though the brunette doesn't understand why. Maybe that was the beginning of their friendship.

Since that snowy day, Fon finds himself seeking more and more of Tsuna's company. He doesn't know why but there's something inside the small brunette which seem to be calling out for him.

Tsuna isn't different either from the Chinese boy because since that snowy day those years ago, the small brunette finds himself enjoyed the other's presence. They had been friends since that day. Always spending their time together with each other; it almost likes a natural thing to see Tsuna when there is Fon and to see Fon when there is Tsuna because they just seem to be irreplaceable for each other.

Maybe that was also one of the reasons why their feeling for each other develops into something more than friendship. But none of them have the courage to tell the other about their feeling for each other. They were too afraid to break the friendship between them over something unstable like love. Beside they were already content just to be in each other's presence although that thing was about to change soon.

It was on the summer where Tsuna was thirteen and Fon was eighteen that Fon's step brother came to live with Fon. Fon had told Tsuna about it before and the young brunette, who always shies towards anyone, had refused to meet the other boy. But after some persuading from Fon, Tsuna finally agreed to greet the other boy.

What greets his honey-colored eyes the moment Tsuna sees the other boy was a very good-looking boy who seems to be two years older than Tsuna. The boy has a similar appearance with his friend, Fon. Although somehow Tsuna got the feeling that this boy isn't as kind as Fon.

Maybe it was because his cold attitude to Tsuna when Fon introduced them or maybe it was because the boy's glare but Tsuna knows that the boy is really different from his older step brother. It still doesn't stop Tsuna from trying to be friend with him though regardless all the odds. Because Fon had asked Tsuna and Tsuna is never one who want to disappoint his best friend had immediately agreed with it.

"What do you want, herbivore?" The fifteen years old Hibari asked, his eyes narrowed at the sight of the brunette.

He had been aware of the fact that Tsuna had been following him since the morning he left his new house. It agitates him that the small brunette doesn't want to give up on getting close with him even though Hibari had beaten him so many times before. But it also makes him curious for he never sees someone as stubborn as Tsuna before.

Usually all of them would have been running away from him now after the beating Hibari gave to them. And none of them would be brave enough to get close to him again but Tsuna isn't like that. He keeps coming towards Hibari regardless how many times Hibari beats him and it seems like the brunette won't stop until Hibari accept his offer for friendship.

Hibari doesn't know if he should feel annoyed or flattered by the boy's resolve. "Uh…I-…I…" Tsuna stuttered, his face completely showing his fear at the older boy.

"Speak clearly or I'll bite you to death," Hibari said menacingly.

"Hiii! I just want to know if you want to play with me, Hibari-san." Tsuna said quickly as he immediately close his eyes in fear.

The raven haired teen stared at the boy in front of him who cowered in fear with an unreadable look on his face. He had aware of his older step brother's request to this boy to being friend with him, but Hibari doesn't expect the small brunette to really take his brother's words to heart like this. It seems like Sawada Tsunayoshi is really someone that his older brother regards so highly.

"Why? If it's just because my brother asked it from you then you could just forget it. I'm not interested on being friend with a herbivore,"

But before he could walk away from the other, the brunette surprised him by taking a hold of one of his arms. Hibari turns his head to glare at the brunette but what greet his eyes had taken him off-guard for Sawada Tsunayoshi to look at him with hardened eyes. The small boy never looks at him like that before that's why to see him looking like this at Hibari now peaks his interest.

"It's not because of Fon. I-…uh…It's true that Fon had asked me to be friend with Hibari-san but he-…he doesn't force me to do it. I do it because my own free will. And I-...I really want to be Hibari-san's friend." Tsuna stuttered with each word he said while keeping his gaze locked on the older boy.

Hibari's raised his eyebrow at the answer the brunette had given to him. For Sawada Tsunayoshi to say something like that while looking so determined towards Hibari really surprised him. The raven haired boy had been used to seeing the brunette being a meek and shy boy that's why for him to be like this just because he wants a small friendship with Hibari interest him.

"You have to win from me before being my friend, herbivore." Hibari smirked, his eyes glinted with excitement.

Tsuna paled at the statement that came out from the older boy's mouth. But he wasn't one to back down easily if that's what he has to do to get Hibari's friendship then he will does his best to obtain it. He looks at the boy across him solemnly as he nods his head in agreement. That day, Tsuna came back home looking all battered but even though his mother was fussing over him; the brunette can't stop smiling for what had happened. It was the beginning of his friendship with the feared Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

><p>"So you're friend with Kyouya now?" Fon asked while sipping his green tea calmly.<p>

They were sitting in Tsuna's room at the moment while Tsuna talking happily at Fon for his succeed on being friend with Hibari. It was one of rare moments for Tsuna to be able spending his time like this with his best friend since Fon had grown to be busy and busier with each day passed by.

"Yes! And even though I've to fight him hard for it, I don't regret it!" Tsuna answered happily, honey-colored eyes shine brightly.

Fon smiled at the enthusiasm his young friend showed to him. He had been worried about the brunette's condition once he saw his little brother covered in bruises some weeks ago. Because if Hibari who he knows is an expert on fighting could be injured like that, who knows what kind of injury Tsuna suffers? After all, the small brunette isn't a fighter like Fon's little brother.

That's why when he sees that Tsuna is looking perfectly fine aside from some bruises in his body; Fon can't stop but to sigh in relief. He doesn't want the brunette to be injured even though he had been the one who asked Tsuna to be friend with Kyouya. Still he never asked the brunette to fight Kyouya just so he could be friend with his step brother.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of something like this, Tsuna. Although I asked you to be friend with Kyouya, it doesn't mean I want you to get injured like this." Fon said after some moments, placing his cup on the table.

Tsuna looked at the concerned look on his friend's face silently before a small smile appearing on his face. He knows that the older man must be worried about him because of his fight with Hibari but it had been worth it. Because when he told the older man about his succeed on being friend with Hibari earlier, Tsuna had noticed the happy look on the Chinese man's face.

It was obvious that his best friend was happy to know that Tsuna managed to become Hibari's friend since Fon always worried about the possibility his little step brother being lonely. That's why even though Tsuna had to suffer the amount of bruise Hibari had inflicted on his body, the brunette won't complain about that because he just want to see Fon's smile.

"I'm okay, Fon. There's no need for you to worry. Anyway, you haven't told me about your day in the university! I want to know! Have you found any new friends yet?" Tsuna looked at the older man across him enthusiastically, his honey-colored eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

It wasn't long before the two of them engulfed in a long comfortable talk. It had been so long since the last time Tsuna could talk freely with Fon like this. The older man had been so busy since he entered college, that's why Tsuna can't help but to feel a bit lonely without the Chinese man's presence.

After all, Fon always there for him whenever he needs the man. And for the Chinese man being far from him suddenly like this makes Tsuna feels a bit sad. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Hibari suddenly asked him to accompany him to go. It seems like the raven haired teen isn't so oblivious over Tsuna's mood no matter how indifferent he appears to be.

"Uh, Hibari-san…what are we doing in this kind of place?" Tsuna looked around his surrounding suspiciously.

He doesn't know why but the older boy just suddenly grabs him and then shoved him into the car. Tsuna had tried to pry any information out of the raven haired teen along their way to this place, but Hibari just won't budge no matter how many times Tsuna asked him. "Shut up or I'll bite you to death," Hibari looked over his shoulder at the brunette who followed him.

Tsuna only sighed in exasperation, knowing full well that the older boy won't give him any answer he desired. He wasn't really surprised though. Hibari never told him anything even though they have becoming friend, the raven haired teen was too secretive.

"We're here," Hibari informed, his hand pushed the double door in front of them lightly.

In front of them was an empty ice skating rink which is not surprising considering the time they decided to come. It wasn't weekend so the place is a little abandoned but that's not the thing that surprised Tsuna the most. What the brunette doesn't expect was for Hibari to bring him to this place of all places he could think of. Tsuna just never thought that the raven haired teen will know about his liking over cold place.

That was something that only Fon, his best friend knows about since they were practically met in the snowy day. "Hi-…Hibari-san…it's…" Tsuna can't find the right word to describe his feeling at the older boy. It's been a long time since the last time the small brunette go for ice skating. Even in that last time, he was going with Fon but the Chinese man wasn't here with him now. Instead it was his little brother, Hibari who had brought Tsuna to this place.

"I thought you like to play. It's been a while isn't it?" Hibari said casually, his eyes look at his surrounding calmly.

"How could you-…"

"He told me about it once," Hibari shrugged at the surprised look on Tsuna's face.

Tsuna can't stop but to let a small giggle escaped his lips. It just so typical Hibari to be like that. Even though the raven haired teen always appeared as cold and ruthless at the outside, Tsuna knows he was a really kind person on the inside. He stopped his giggle at the look the other's given to him.

"Ah…so-…sorry, Hibari-san. It just…uh thank you," Tsuna's eyes sparkled slightly while giving the other teen a soft smile.

Something that manages to make Hibari blushes if one looks closely enough. The cold teen immediately averted his gaze away as he scoffed at the gratitude he was given. It doesn't bother Tsuna though because he knows that just Hibari's usual reaction.

* * *

><p>Both Tsuna and Hibari had grown close to each other since that time although if one dared to ask about it to Hibari, they will probably get bitten to death before they even get the answer. After all, there just no way Hibari will admit that slowly deep within his heart he feels something for the small brunette. Something which is different from the feeling of friendship he first felt for Tsuna.<p>

He had known that sooner or later he will eventually fall for the boy. After all, Sawada Tsunayoshi was a kind sweet boy who could capture anyone's heart easily; it won't be a surprise if Hibari also captivated by him. But even though Hibari had realized his feeling for Tsuna, he also knows about the brunette's feeling for his older brother.

It was apparent in the way how the brunette looks at the Chinese man whenever they were alone. And Hibari isn't oblivious to not see it. He knows that his step brother is also in love with Tsunayoshi but for him as long as they don't do anything about it, then Hibari is free to take Tsuna away from his brother. But as he watches his brother chats happily with Tsuna from afar, a small frown appeared on his face.

"You really have to tell me if you're planning on visiting us, Fon!" Tsuna who is already an eighteen years old man said happily at his best friend.

He had missed the Chinese man greatly. Especially because Fon becomes busier since the older man has work. There just a few times where Tsuna could see him. And the only thing that keeps both of them intact was the messages that they usually send for each other through cell phone. But even that couldn't heal the lost feeling within Tsuna's heart which is longing for the Chinese man's presence.

"I'm sorry but I only want to surprise you, Tsuna." Fon chuckled at the look on the other's face.

No matter how old they are, Tsuna could still act childish sometimes. The brunette just too adorable for his own good. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Fon can't stop but still loving the man even after all these years. It doesn't change the fact that he still feared for Tsuna's rejection though.

"You still could tell me about it though. Anyway, how's your work, Fon? Is everything okay for you?" Tsuna pouted at the older man still feeling a bit annoyed at the man's choice of surprise.

Fon can't help but let a small smile appear on his face. Even the pout on the brunette's face only makes him looks more adorable. It just too bad that he can't even spend his time as freely as before with Tsuna. But he has no other choice in that seeing his work demand his full attention he left with nothing except to feel satisfied that he still has the privilege to see Tsuna on his day off.

He wasn't oblivious over his step brother and Tsuna closeness though since he always watches them interacting. It seems like even his cold unapproachable brother already fallen for Tsuna too. It won't be long before Tsuna also fall for his brother although Fon wishes he wouldn't.

"Remember the ice rink we used to play together?" Tsuna asked out of the blue.

"Hmm? Yes. What about it?" Fon looked at the man across him curiously.

"Hibari-san took me to that ice rink last week. You know, I started to think that Hibari-san is really nice behind his cold exterior."

Fon looks at his friend with an unreadable expression on his face before he placed his cup slowly. His eyes look down at the liquid in his cup. His emotion was in swirl, he doesn't know how to handle it. After all, Fon knows that he can't hold Tsuna forever by his side because the brunette isn't his and won't ever be his if he doesn't do anything about it. But he can't do it, no matter how many times he tried to tell his friend about his feeling; he would only find his lips glued together, refusing to say the words he longed to say.

"Do you like his company, Tsuna?" He asked silently.

"Hibari-san? Eh well, I love his company. He always good to me although he never shows it directly but I really enjoyed being close with him." Tsuna smiled, completely oblivious to the unspoken question his older best friend wants to ask to him.

"I see. If I didn't know it any better, I will say that you're starting to fall in love with him, Tsuna." Fon pointed out as he smiled at the man across him.

A smile which seems so fake even for him. He doesn't know why he had to say something like that to his friend but he just feels the need to say it even it means it will hurt him. Fon just needs to confirm this suspicion within his heart.

Tsuna blushed at the statement. He doesn't know how to reply that so the brunette chooses to drink his tea to avoid that subject. It's true that after spending some times with Hibari, Tsuna started to like the other's company but he still not sure if he loves the other. Because after all, the one that Tsuna loves is Fon that's why the thought of Tsuna fall for Hibari after fall in love with Fon never once cross his mind.

But that doesn't mean impossible for the brunette. After all, after knowing the cold raven haired man; Tsuna has to say that he has grown to be fond of Hibari just likes how he fond of Fon. There always a possibility for Tsuna to fall in love with Hibari with how they seem to grow close with each other each day. Fon says nothing at the expression which crossed his friend as he sipped his tea again. It seems like the thing that he always feared won't be long before it happens.

They were so engulfed in their conversation until they don't even notice that it was already time for Tsuna to go back. It was only when Tsuna yawned did Fon notice the exhausted look on the other's face. "I think it's already time for you to go back, Tsuna." Fon looked at the brunette across him with concern filled his eyes.

Tsuna who had started to doze off in the middle of their conversation only looks at his best friend sleepily through his half lidded eyes, a small smile tugging his lips at the look on the Chinese man's face. "Don't wanna…I still want to talk with you,"

"I will still in here tomorrow, Tsuna. Now come on, we should get you to bed."

"No. It's been a long time since I last seen you and I miss you so much," Tsuna grumbled.

The brunette could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier with each attempt he takes to stay up and talk with his best friend, but he doesn't want to go yet. No, he doesn't want to leave yet. Not when he could finally see Fon again after a long time. He still wants to talk with the older man even though it means he has to fall asleep on it.

Fon watched the young man in front of him silently. He knows once Tsuna had decided something, the brunette will stays still with his decision. Because Tsuna is just that stubborn but as Fon watches his friend fall asleep on the table like this just because he refuse to leave Fon's side manages to make Fon feels happy.

"It's okay, Tsuna. I won't leave you." Fon smiled, a genuine smile on his face as he kisses the now sleeping brunette's forehead gently.

* * *

><p>True to what Fon had predicted, some months later Tsuna and his step brother got together. Tsuna was the first one who told him about the news of him being together with Hibari as the other man refused to say anything about his private life even to Fon who is his brother. Fon had been so surprise about it of course.<p>

But he had quickly schooled his expression so Tsuna won't notice what he truly felt over the sudden news. It won't be good if his so called best friend finds out about his feeling. That's why Fon only smiled as he gave his bless to the brunette over his new relationship.

But it still doesn't change the fact how hard it is for Fon to watch his secret crush together with his step brother. Because even though he had said it to himself that he will support whoever it is that Tsuna choose, Fon still reluctant to let the younger man to be with another person who is not Fon. He sighed heavily at his own thought as he stared at the sight of his step brother and Tsuna in their garden.

It was usual for Tsuna to come and visit Fon in his house since Tsuna's house is quite full with the amount of siblings he had. But since Tsuna started to date Hibari, the brunette had been coming almost regularly just to spend his time with Fon's little brother. Tsuna still talk with Fon of course, but only when he can see the older man since Fon is really a busy man.

Fon on the other side was starting to feel lonely because of Tsuna's sudden change of affection. Usually he was the only one who could hold Tsuna's attention for long but now he isn't the only one who could have Tsuna's attention. Because his step brother is Tsuna's boyfriend now. And no matter how much Fon dislike the idea, there's nothing he could do except to watch over them.

Because even though Fon loves Tsuna, he also loves his brother regardless Hibari's cold attitude towards him. That's why although it hurts him to see Tsuna with Hibari; Fon has to try to endure it. _'Because they are happy with each other…'_ he thought bitterly.

But it doesn't stop in there, because as the three of them got older; Hibari decided to ask Tsuna's hand in marriage. Something which Hibari told to Fon first before he asks it to Tsuna. Fon stared at his little brother across him with an unreadable look.

How much the Chinese man hoped that he had heard it wrong. But judging from the look across his little brother, it seems like the younger man is serious about what he said. "I want to propose Tsunayoshi." Hibari repeated after taking in the look on his older brother's face.

Fon was bewildered. He doesn't know how to react over this. It's true that he had managed to control his emotion over watching Tsuna together with Kyouya although it never cease to hurt him everytime he did so. Still the idea of watching Tsuna beside his little brother's side forever until death apart them was really too much for Fon's heart.

He wasn't sure that he won't just break up in front of the brunette and tell him about his secret feeling for Tsuna. Even if it means he should ruin the friendship between the two of them. "I see…Are you sure about this, Kyouya?" Fon asked, trying desperately to keep his voice neutral.

"Yes. I'm sure about it," Hibari answered solemnly, his eyes looking seriously at his older brother as if knowing the hidden feeling the older sibling had for his boyfriend.

"Then, I wish you luck." Fon managed to say it in the end.

Hibari says nothing about his older brother's blessing although he did look at the older man suspiciously before he leaves Fon alone. And Fon can't stop but to stand still in his place as he feels his heart crumbled within his chest. This time he will surely lost Tsuna forever.

But it isn't too late for him to at least tell Tsuna about his feeling for the brunette if Fon decides so. Because even though he knows that he can't have Tsuna anymore, it won't be hurt to tell his friend about this feeling inside his heart for the brunette for the last time.

Beside like what they said, it's better to be late than to be sorry because you never say what you want to say. And Fon is never one who wants to regret anything in his life. That's why with that thought in his mind, he had quickly go after his brother who he knew will be in the planetarium with Tsuna right now.

The planetarium was a special place for the couple after all since both of them have a liking on gazing at the stars. That's why; it doesn't surprise Fon that Hibari had decided to propose Tsuna in their favorite place. It wasn't long for Fon before he finally found them in the planetarium. Even in the crowd Fon could always find Tsuna easily.

Tsuna was happy. It had been long since the last time he and Hibari visited the planetarium. He always loved it when they spend their time in here. Because in this place, Tsuna is free to dream about reaching the untouchable star which somehow always remind him of his best friend, Fon.

Because the Chinese man was just like the star. It seems so close to Tsuna's grasp but also so far in reality. But it's not the only reason why Tsuna loved planetarium. It's also because being in here always makes Tsuna happy. He always loves astronomy and gazing at the stars and studying the constellation were one of his hobbies.

Although, Tsuna is a bit curious as to why Hibari took him to here all of sudden not that he is mind about it of course. It just so sudden for him to be taken to here by Hibari of all places. Usually, his boyfriend will tell him if they were going to the planetarium since Hibari always dislikes the crowd but today the raven haired man had took him to this place regardless its crowd state.

"It's so unlike you to take me to here when it's crowd, Kyouya." Tsuna giggled, watching the look of distress across his boyfriend's features.

Hibari just rubbed his head exasperatedly; he could already feel a migraine growing just by looking at the crowd around them. Earlier that day, he had decided to propose Tsunayoshi in the planetarium regardless its crowd state but he doesn't expect it to be this crowd. Oh, how he wished he could just bite all those herbivores to death.

But this not a time for that, he had a more important thing to think of instead of the crowd around them. Because, he had decided to propose Tsuna. Because it isn't enough for him to just have the brunette by his side.

What Hibari wants is to have Tsuna by his side until death apart them. Because the skylark doesn't want to see this adorable man across him to be with anyone else except him. Called him possessive but Hibari is just selfish like that.

"I want to tell you something important," Hibari replied calmly, trying his best to ignore the crowd around them.

"Hm? What is it?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side slightly as he looks questioningly at his boyfriend.

Hibari's right hand reached into his pants pocket, taking a small black velvet jewelry box. Honey-colored eyes looked at the box in his boyfriend's hand in surprise, not believing that the other will give him something like that. "Marry me, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said solemnly, his eyes look seriously at the brunette across him.

It was an odd thing for Tsuna to hear since usually they will ask for the other's hand in marriage but with Hibari, it seems like the same rules don't apply for the skylark. But Tsuna had long gone accept that part of his boyfriend. After all, Hibari is never one to follow something insignificant like that. That's why for Hibari to propose Tsuna like this is something that enough to make Tsuna's heart burst with happiness.

Because even though Tsuna knows that deep down within his heart there's still a part of him which still loves Fon, Tsuna also knows that he had chosen to be with Hibari. And the brunette really loves the cold raven haired man regardless what people said about his boyfriend. So without any hesitation Tsuna nods his head happily as he hugs Hibari tightly.

A small smile made its way to Hibari's face as his hand move to hug the brunette back. It was when Hibari slipped the ring to Tsuna's finger that Fon finally found them. The sight of his little brother slipped the ring to Tsuna's finger was enough to confirm Fon that he was already too late. There's no way he is going to tell Tsuna about his feeling now, not when it was apparent for him that Tsuna was happy with his step brother.

Fon can't do it, he can't ruin their happiness even though it means he has to keep this feeling of him for Tsuna forever, he just can't do it. Because Tsuna's happiness is the most important thing for the Chinese man even though he had to suffer because of it. Taking a last glance at the happy couple who were now embracing each other, Fon left the two lovers behind and went home, feeling completely dejected.

* * *

><p>The next day, Fon was awakened by the sight of his best friend's happy smile as the brunette bounced up and down around the older man's room. Fon rubbed his eyes sleepily, not getting enough rest last night since he can't stop but thinking over his brother and his crush relationship. His raven hair which usually was tied in a braid fell behind his back after he taken it off last night.<p>

"Fon! You have to hear this!" Tsuna said enthusiastically, his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and happiness.

"What is it, Tsuna?" The older man asked calmly despite his half sleep condition.

Tsuna thrust his right hand in front of his best friend's eyes; the sight of a silver ring around one of the brunette fingers greeted Fon's eyes. There's no doubt that his friend wants to show him about this as Tsuna's smile widened at the blank look on Fon's face.

"It's surprising, isn't it? Kyouya gave this to me last night! It seems like we are going to be family soon, Fon! Isn't that great?" Tsuna continued happily, completely oblivious at the forlorn look which crossed his best friend's face for a few seconds before the older man schooled his expression.

Fon only smiled at his best friend's happiness while trying to hide the painful feeling he feels within his heart. "That's good to know, Tsuna. It seems like Kyouya really loves you. I'm sure the rest of the family won't mind about you become the part of our family."

It seems like Fon's words only manages to make Tsuna happier as the brunette smile widened. It was at that time did Fon really realize that he has lost the chance to be by Tsuna's side as more than the brunette's best friend. Because if the sight of the brunette's smile doesn't show it, then nothing does. _'If just I could tell him the truth, but there's no use on that. Not when Kyouya had decided to be with Tsuna forever. At least, I know Kyouya won't hurt him…' _Fon thought inwardly.

* * *

><p>It all happened so fast that even Tsuna doesn't get any chances to prepare himself for the shocking news he got. The sky was so clear with a few clouds drifting in it, a perfect weather which usually will make Tsuna happy. But even the sight of the clear blue sky he loved couldn't wipe the frown that had painted Tsuna's face.<p>

It had been some hours since the last time Hibari call him and told him that he will arrive soon in the café. The both of them have planned to have lunch together earlier to discuss about their wedding since Hibari seems to be so reluctant to take care all the things they need for the ceremony, and Tsuna only agreed to take care of it if Hibari also take a part on it. That's why they decided to take the preparation together.

And the feel of dread which had filled his heart since this morning only worsened Tsuna's mood. He doesn't know why but he had been feeling like this since he woke up this morning. And Tsuna just can't brush this feeling off no matter how many times he tried to. Fon had called him too after Hibari told him that he will arrive soon, the older man had asked him if Tsuna wants to go lunch with him.

Which unfortunately Tsuna had to decline since he had planned to go with Hibari. He could faintly heard the disappointment in his best friend's voice when he said that although Tsuna thought it just because it's been a long time since he last have lunch with the Chinese man. That's why he had quickly promised to go with Fon the next time.

The sound of his phone snapped him out of his daze as Tsuna glanced to his cell phone's screen only to see an unfamiliar number on it. He doesn't know why but the sight of the number in his cell phone screams something bad for him.

"Hello?" He greeted cautiously.

"Am I speaking with Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The sound of unfamiliar woman's voice greeted Tsuna's ear.

"Uhm…yes. Who is this?" Tsuna asked. The caramel brown haired man could practically hear the sound of his heart beating quicker with each breath he takes.

"This is Kyoko speaking. I'm one of the nurses from Namimori Hospital. I'm here to tell you that your fiancé who is Hibari Kyouya just brought to here some minutes ago because of a car incident,"

The moment those words hit Tsuna's ear, Tsuna froze completely. The brunette's eyes widened in shock as his face paling at the though of Hibari being injured. He was deaf to the sound around him as his honey-colored eyes staring straight at nothingness.

'_No. It can't be. No. Not Kyouya. No. No. No…'_ Tsuna chanted repeatedly inside his head, completely refusing to believe that his fiancé had just brought to hospital because of an accident.

In the end, Tsuna immediately rushed his way to the hospital after he ends up his conversation on the phone. His mind practically screaming at him to hurry and see his fiancé soon. _'It's okay...Kyouya will be fine.'_ Tsuna said repeatedly inside his mind as if just by saying that to himself, he could calm his beating heart.

But that doesn't work because no matter how much he wants to deny it, deep down within his heart; Tsuna knows that nothing is going to be fine at least, not this time. What greeted his eyes when he finally reached the room where his fiancé being treated was Fon. He could see the Chinese man's figure even from the place he is currently standing at. It seems like they also have told Hibari's family about his condition.

But the sight of the Chinese man does nothing to calm Tsuna's heart which already beating madly now. He knows something bad is going to happen and Tsuna just hopes it won't happen to Hibari. But it seems like once again fate decided otherwise as the doctor who assigned to treat Hibari came out of the room looking so grim.

"How is he?" Tsuna asked, immediately approached the doctor without second thought.

The doctor looks grimly at the man across him, a heavy sigh left his mouth as he shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry but we've done our best to help him,"

Those simple words said it all. It manages to confirm the reason for the dread feeling that Tsuna had been feeling since this morning. And it also manages to completely numb Tsuna from the world.

The spiky caramel brown haired man had fell silent the moment his ears caught those words. It seems like everything around him not matter except for the fact that he had just lost his fiancé completely. Tsuna won't be able to see Hibari again no matter how much he wished he could.

And the though of never seeing Kyouya again terrifies him. _'No! It can't be! He must be alive! There's no way Kyouya will leave me…No!'_ His mind screamed in disbelief. But the warm touch on his shoulder which comes from his best friend told it all.

Fon's touch on him made him realize that it was the truth whether Tsuna likes it or not. It was the truth that Hibari had completely gone from them. It was because of this did Tsuna let himself break down. Tears streamed down his face as he mourned for his loss.

For the person he loves as much as his love for Fon. For his ruined wedding and for everything he will lose because of Hibari's death. Fon wrapped his arms tightly around his crush, eyes closed tightly as his heart clenched painfully within his chest at the sight of his sad crush and for the death of his step brother.

There's no doubt in Fon's mind that it will be long before Tsuna could back to his normal cheery self. He just hopes it won't take long for the brunette to overcome his sadness because there's nothing more he wants than to see Tsuna smile again. And Fon will make sure that he will by Tsuna's side as long as his best friend needs him to.

* * *

><p>He had tried everything to cheer up the brunette but nothing works. The brunette had been death to the world since Hibari's sudden death. Tsuna is still alive but he is unresponsive to those around him making it appears like the brunette himself is already died. Fon doesn't like the condition his best friend and his secret crush were in.<p>

Because even though it's hard too for him to accept his step brother's death, there's no use on dwelling over something that had happened. And he knows that there's nothing more that his little brother wants than to see Tsuna smile again if the skylark is still alive. "Tsuna, you have to eat. It won't be good if you keep refusing to eat like this," Fon said again for the umpteenth time, his eyes filled with worry at the man across him.

But like always Tsuna gives no response to acknowledge his best friend's presence as he just stared blankly at nothingness. It seems like nothing in this world matters for him after Hibari's death. Fon sighed heavily at the condition his best friend was in; it won't be good if the other refuse to eat like this.

Still, Fon won't give up easily. He will make sure to keep trying for Tsuna's sake beside if Hibari is still alive, there's no doubt that his step brother will want the same thing as Fon. With that in his mind, the Chinese man decided to come back again tomorrow to check over his brunette friend.

But what Fon found the next morning when he visited Tsuna was an empty house without Tsuna within his sight. The thought of Tsuna finally lose it and committed suicide filled Fon's mind as he look around for the brunette's presence frantically. He can't let it happen; Fon refuse to lose Tsuna too.

After looking for the other for almost half of the day, the Chinese man finally found Tsuna in the park. Relief washed over his body at the sight of the brunette sitting on the park silently. Fon had thought that Tsuna will try to do something to end his life that's why, the sight of the brunette sitting in the park doing nothing dangerous really relief him.

"Tsuna! I've looked around for you! You should tell me if you are going to leave the house," Fon reprimanded the younger man softly after approaching him.

"I just want to get out," was Tsuna quiet reply.

The sound of the brunette's voice startled him as Fon never expect the brunette to reply him. But it was something that makes him happy too to know that his friend finally decided to say something to him. Without second thought, Fon hugs his friend tightly against him; burying his nose against the other's neck as Fon breathed in the familiar scent which only belongs to Tsuna.

"Please don't disappear like that again, Tsuna. I'm worried about you. Please don't go like that…I love you," He said quickly, eyes closing tightly as he let the adrenaline left his body.

He doesn't realize what he had said until it's too late as Tsuna's eyes widened at the last word which left the Chinese man's mouth. Tsuna froze in his place the moment he heard those words coming out from his best friend. While Fon, who also realized his mistake pull himself away from Tsuna slowly.

"What…?" Tsuna asked quietly, his voice cracked from the amount of emotion he feels at the moment.

"I-…I love you, Tsuna. Since the first time we met, I've loved you and still love you." Fon gulped before he strengthens his resolve on telling his best friend about his true feeling for the brunette.

The sound of his best friend's confession managed to freeze Tsuna in his place as he looked at disbelief at his best friend. It's not like he hates Fon for loving him since deep down his heart, Tsuna knows that he also still love his best friend. But it feels wrong for him to move to Fon after Hibari's death because it feels like he betrayed his feeling for his death fiancé.

Finally feeling so confused over the sudden confession, Tsuna runs. He runs far and far away as far as his feet could take him. He can't be in there. No. He can't be in anywhere near Fon at least, not now. Because he doesn't know how to react to that.

And Fon, who also seem to be surprise with Tsuna's reaction immediately run after him as he afraid that something bad will happen to Tsuna as the brunette isn't in a stable condition at the moment. But Tsuna had ran fast enough to leave Fon behind, successfully making the Chinese man trying to find his trail which is to no avail since he doesn't find Tsuna anywhere.

Feeling worried over the brunette's condition, Fon immediately fished out his cell phone and called the brunette. Hoping that Tsuna will at least answer his phone since Fon is really worried over him. It wasn't long before he heard that familiar voice greeted his ears.

"Tsuna! Where are you? I'm sorry if I surprised you with my confession but could we please talk over it?" The Chinese man said, trying to coax the other gently.

"I…I need some times to be alone." Tsuna said after some moments. His voice sounds so hollow for Fon which manages to make the Chinese man flinch.

"I need times to think over everything. Don't worry; I won't try to do anything stupid. But-…please let me go alone…" The brunette continued quietly, the pleading tone was apparent in his voice.

Fon fell silent at that, knowing perfectly well that there's nothing he could do about it if his friend had decided to go alone. Trying to keep his voice to remain neutral, Fon let a small bitter smile crossed his face, "I understand, Tsuna."

And with that Tsuna closed his phone, breaking the conversation between them completely. Fon just stands in his place in silent; he could already feel the numbness which had grown slowly within his being the time he saw Tsuna run from him. There's no doubt in Fon's mind that it will be a very long time before Tsuna sees him again. Fon just hopes he could wait that long for the brunette because he afraid he will give up if he has to wait for the brunette too long.

* * *

><p>Some months have passed since that time and Fon had heard nothing from Tsuna since that day. It still doesn't stop him from thinking about his best friend though as it seems like there's nothing he could do to stop his mind from thinking about the brunette. Everything seems to go on like normal as if the disappearance of Tsuna from Fon's life doesn't affect him which is a complete lie.<p>

Because Fon was really affected by it although the Chinese man was really good on hiding it. The older man returned back to his apartment, feeling more tired than he appears to be. Since Tsuna disappearance from his life, Fon had decided to live in apartment as he can't bear to live in the house where he could practically see Tsuna in everywhere he goes.

He had decided to just brew a green tea then go to sleep as soon as he reached his apartment. That's why when the sight of a very familiar caramel brown hair caught his attention, the thought if Fon had finally lose it crossed his mind before the said figures turned to look at him. Honey-colored eyes look at him warmly as if the other could read Fon's mind.

"Tsu-…Tsuna?"

"It's been a while, isn't it?" The man known as Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled, finding the look on his best friend's face amusing.

"You're back…" Fon whispered, afraid that the man across him was nothing but his imagination.

"I am. I miss you," Tsuna smiled softly, approaching the Chinese man who still stands freeze in his place, across Tsuna.

"But-…how-" Before he could finished his sentences, Tsuna had placed a finger on Fon's lips; completely silencing the older man. It's not everyday that Tsuna could see his friend stuttering like this, the Chinese man is calmer than this usually.

But it seems like everything could happen when you are in love. The thought that he was the one who makes his best friend becomes like this manages to make Tsuna giggles. The sound of the younger man's giggle confused Fon as the braided man raised his eyebrow quizzically at the brunette across him.

"I think we should talk," Tsuna finally said after stopping from his giggle.

Fon watched the brunette silently though he agreed with what his crush had said. The Chinese man opened the door to his apartment for his guest before he closed it behind him. It seems like it will be a long night for him.

* * *

><p>The sound of the wave hitting the shoreline reached the brunette's ears as honey-colored eyed staring wistfully at the sunset. It was a sunny day with clear blue sky which looks so perfect for the man who is sitting in the empty beach. A short breeze swept over him once.<p>

The man could taste the saltiness of the sea as he closed his eyes briefly. Tsuna was practically sitting on a portion of the shore that didn't meet the waves. His honey-colored eyes watching his surrounding calmly as a calm atmosphere engulfed him.

"You're here," A simple statement snapped him out of his thought as he glanced to see the one who had break his train of thought.

The sight of a Chinese man with braided hair greets Tsuna's eyes as a small smile appeared on the brunette's face. "I like to see the sunset." The brunette murmured, returning his thoughtful gaze to the sea.

Fon settled down to the place next to the brunette as he turned his gaze on the other. "Why? I thought you said that it always makes you sad whenever you see it."

"True. But I also find it beautiful although its beauty makes me feel sad sometimes," Tsuna said, putting his hands on his knees.

"It's natural to feel sad when you have to say farewell," Fon muttered thoughtfully, averting his gaze from the brunette.

"That's why I want to live my life to its fullest. So I won't regret anything when my time comes," Tsuna said quietly.

Fon merely look at his companion silently, his expression unreadable. "I'm serious, you know? When I said those things to you some weeks ago… I really meant it," Tsuna continued quietly after a few moments of silence, pulling his legs close.

"But-"

Tsuna placed his finger on the other's lips as he shook his head slightly. "I really meant it, Fon. I've thought about it when I was alone and far away from you."

The brunette takes a deep breath before his honey-colored eyes looking solemnly at the skylark. "I've been thinking about it, about our relationship and about everything. And I-…I know that I can't lie to myself anymore." Tsuna quietly said. "The truth is, I also have fallen in love with you since the beginning, Fon. And I'm not lying to you about this,"

Fon stared at the smaller man beside him in silent, he could feel his body grow stiff the moment those words left his supposed to be best friend's mouth. Because no matter how many times the brunette had said it, the fact that Tsuna is also in love with him like he with the brunette still manages to surprise Fon.

"That's why, if you don't mind it…could we start everything again from the beginning? And as a lover this time…" Tsuna continued, as he averted his gaze away from the older man.

A genuine smile appeared on Fon's face at the blush which now painted the other's face. He spun the smaller man around so Tsuna was facing him again as he caressed the brunette's soft cheek lovingly. "I like that idea," The older man said softly before he kissed the brunette's lips softly.

* * *

><p><em>The one that we loved won't ever die because love is eternal…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, I decided to write a One-Shot with Fon27 as its main pairing with a slight 1827 in it. It's really hard for me to write Hibari's death in this fic since I really like him so much, but this fic won't be done if I don't do that so yeah...I have to do it even though it's really hard for me. I just hope it was good enough for you.

Anyway, the reason why I write this fic instead on updating my other stories is because my best friend asked for me to write some stories together with her, it's not like a collaboration; it just like we write our own stories in the same time with the anime/manga we've decided together. That's why, I decided to write this one. This story is inspired from one of novels I've read with some minors change in plot.

I had tried my best to not make the character OOC although it seems that along the way I made them OOC. It can't be helped though since it bound to be happening in this story. Anyway, like what I had stated in the beginning of the story; this story is unbeta. So all the mistakes and errors in here is purely mine.

It's not like that I don't want to ask a beta reader to beta read my story, but my friend had decided the deadline for the stories which isn't long. I hope you could bear with it because I'm still trying to improve my writing skill. I'm just an amateur who need a long way to improve. Lastly, please give me your review because it'll help me a lot to improve and to know what you think about this story. I'll start to continue my other stories after I finished working on the other stories my friend had asked me to write. Thank you for reading my story~


End file.
